What Ever It Takes
by November01
Summary: Adrien has only known pain and loneliness since his mother disappeared. He accepts his knew life until his hobby of exploring his home shines a light on his predicament and is presented with an opportunity of sorts that will certainly affect his life and others in the process.
1. Chapter 1- New Beginnings

**Disclaimer- I do not have nor claim ownership of the show, _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir._ In addition, this is my first post and I'm open to any constructive criticism.**

* * *

Adrien

He couldn't tell which was worse, a present yet cold and distant father or a mother who seemingly disappeared. He was torn between forgetting or remembering the times his mother vanished from his life, leaving an ever growing hole in him. After what felt like a lifetime, he grew accustomed to the way things were; knowing nothing could be done.

His father rarely let him leave and with the limited contact he had with the world he had outside his cell, he only knew one person named Chloé Bourgeois. He was not very fond of her, but he as per usual, the mask he wore to hide his emotions fooled her. Despite his demanding schedule he would wander the halls of the prison he called home. The large mansion had plenty of rooms to explore with Adrien discovering nearly every nook and cranny. Until one day, he found something he was not supposed to.

On said particular day, he felt drawn to one specific room, his father's office. Adrien never dared enter the room unless he was called in by his father. Nevertheless, curiosity got the better of him and he opened the door. It seemed much like every other room, cold, bleak, and uninviting, except for the portrait of his mother behind the large desk at the opposite end of the room. As he studied the painting, Adrien couldn't help but notice several pieces of the art piece appearing to "pop out" at him. Upon touch these pieces and applying a light amount of force, the painting swinged open to reveal a spiral stairwell.

Adrien hastily, but carefully, made his way up the stairs and entered a large open area he assumed to be relatively close to the attic. In the middle of a large circle on the floor was a table with two small jewelry boxes. What intrigued him more was the coffin like box at beyond the table. Examining the box brought a heartbreaking realization to him, this was his mother. Alive.

Further examination showed her vitals and let him understand she was in a coma. Overwhelmed with grief that she had been here all along and his father had been hiding this, Adrien stumbled and caught himself on the table. However, one of the two jewelry boxes fell and opened, spilling its contents on the floor. Hurriedly picking it up he stop to admire the beautiful brooch resting in his hands. Deciding to have some fun he put on the brooch, and with a bright flash, was startled by the creature floating in front of him.

* * *

Please let me know what you guys think of the story so far, I definitely plan on continuing this story but am unsure of how long to make it.

Thank You, MendezRoybal


	2. Chapter 2- Espera

Disclaimer- I do not have nor claim ownership of the show, _Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir._ In addition, this is my first post and I'm open to any constructive criticism.

Adrien

" Hello," said the figure floating a few inches from Adrien's face.

" W-What are you?" exclaimed the young man who was barely able to speak.

" My name is Noroo, and I am a kwami," stated Noroo.

Adrien continued to question Noroo by asking what a "kwami" might by and why he suddenly appeared. To which Noroo patiently answered his questions, explaining the power of the Miraculous, that kwamis where magical beings who guided the Miraculous Holders, and much more. At the end of it all, Adrien needed time to collect his thoughts as there was much to take in. After some time he asked Noroo if there was something he was supposed to do to which he replied that he may want to transform to try out his powers.

" What powers," Adrien asked, now more interested than before.

" Oh, of course. The Butterfly Miraculous grants you the ability to give others power to become a warrior to fight for you," explained Noroo, " to activate you power say 'Noroo Wings Rise.'"

Adrien was tempted to try until he checked what time it was and bolted out of the room, forgetting to remove the brooch. He didn't realize his mistake until later that day when he was lounging in his room. Noroo asked him for food, if he had any. Adrien asked what he would like which he graciously asked for grapes. While Noroo happily ate a couple of grapes, Adrien recalled his knew found information.

" Noroo, didn't you say the the Ladybug and Cat Miraculous can grant anyone a wish?"

" Why yes master," Noroo carefully replied.

" Please just call me Adrien, does that mean it can save my mother?"

As Adrien asked his question, he couldn't help the sense of hopelessness wash over him, since finding his mother that had been lingering in his in the back of his mind.

" Okay, Adrien, yes the wish can save your mother."

It was from that moment on he started a new life as "Espera," feeding of of people's grief and loss in hopes of saving his family. He had compassion for none as a result of his isolation and contorted one's darkest hour, into a fiery rage aimed at the world for it's unfairness.


	3. Chapter 3- First Battle

**Disclaimer- I do not have nor claim ownership of the show, **_**Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir.**_** In addition, this is my first post and I'm open to any constructive criticism.**

Adrien

It had been two months since Adrien's discovery. In this timeframe he had been practicing and learning more about his new powers. Noroo, despite wary of his master's intentions, was faithful and comforting to the boy. Adrien gradually became accustomed to his powers and decided that this night, he would leave his mark.

Senior Master Sergeant Coen Rios

It was the memorial service. He just kept replaying their deaths over and over again in his mind. It was his fault that they all had died and know he was all alone in this world. As he stood there, face devoid of emotion, he heard a voice. _"I've gone crazy,"_ he thought until he heard the voice again and this time it was clearer.

"I feel your pain, I can help you."

"Oh really, yeah right. What can you do, bring them back?" snapped Coen. He didn't need anyone messing with his emotions, after all there was nothing that could be done, right?

"Sadly no, I can not, however I can give you the power you need to get your revenge one the ones responsible for your friends' untimely deaths."

Reluctantly, he asked, "Who exactly are and what's the catch?"

"I am Espera, and all I ask is one small favor."

Marinette

It's not everyday that a supervillain goes marching through the streets heading straight for the French Parliament Building. Nor that you find yourself task with stopping said villain. Yet, that is the predicament Marinette found herself in, under her alternate identity Ladybug of course, and despite assurances from her new friend Tikki, it didn't look like this would be easy. It felt like only a few moments ago that deh had been gifted a box by an anonymous person. She had but mere days to get used to the whole "heroine" gig and now here she was, facing her first adversary.

"I will have those pencil pushers heads for sending my team to their graves!" exclaimed the Akuma, while violent swinging a spear with the French Flag on it.

Ladybug recalled what Tikki had said about needing to break the akumatized object to purify the akuma. She decided that it was most likely in the flag pole that was currently being used as a weapon. One particular thing caught her attention though, wasn't she supposed to have a partner? As they akuma continued his rampage, she decided to push the thought aside and deal with the task at hand.

Landing in front of the akuma she heard him bellow, "Get out of my way before I squah you!" Suddenly an eerie outline of a butterfly appeared on his face and he appeared to be listening to someone.

"Yes sir, " said the Akuma, "I am Brigadier and will be needing those earrings immediately."

With that he charged Ladybug and swung at her with fill flag. Narrowly evading the attack, dhe realized that she may not be so lucky next time. "Lucky Charm!" she shouted, hoping for something helpful. Landing in her hands was a pair of pruning scissors. Despite being somewhat disappointed she choose to try to stay positive. Ladybug was flung down the road by Brigadier, resulting in her dropping the scissors.

"You were honestly going to try and defeat me with gardening tools?" Brigadier couldn't help but laugh, "Just give up little girl, my quarrel is not with you."

Reacting quickly Ladybug tied his arms to his upper body with her yo-yo and cut the flag in half with the pruning scissors. Out of the flag flew a black butterfly, she almost forgot, then she felt Tikki reminding her, to purify it. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she yelled, followed by the a swarm of butterflies fixing all the damage caused by Brigadier.

After making sure akuma victim was okay she zipped off to her home. Safely detransformed and in her room, she collapsed in her bed. "Great job Marinette!" Tikki said excitedly.

"Thanks Tikki, there's some cookies on my desk." replied Marinette.

Unknown to her, the whole battle had been watched by a figure standing on the roofs,_ "So this is the one who is keeping my family broken."_


End file.
